Broken Hope
by BloodPokemon101
Summary: A dark Madara x Naruko story. "You, my pet, would obey me. Understand" She flinched slightly as his cold grip tightened around her neck. She knew that this man, this beast, wanted nothing more than to see her be humiliated, to squirm helplessly under his cold touch. What was she to do? She was a broken woman serving under this evil tyrant. An AU in which Madara wins the Fourth War.
1. Madara Wins

**(A/N: Hello. Everyone! Welcome to my new story! This is a Naruko/Madara. It just got to say, Madara is my all time favorite villain, and when I rewatched the War Arc of Naruto a few months, I was reminded of how much I love him. He brings a whole new meaning to 'evil is sexy'. Just watching him dick around with everyone in the war was just amusing in a twisted way. I couldn't help but to giggle like a little schoolgirl every time he's dicking around on screen. Let me clarify… I wasn't giggling because I was fangirling/fanboying, I was giggling because 'oh, look, there goes Madara dicking around again'.**

 **Okay… Some notes for this story. This basically what if Madara won the war type of story? What if he didn't get backstabbed by Zetsu? Not wanting to have the** _ **entire**_ **human population die out, Madara decides to free some people from the Infinite Tsukuyomi just like Kaguya did, and begans ruling over them as their evil dictator. This idea has plaguing me for months, and I… I just had to write it.**

 **This is a dark Naruko/Madara story. Uh, this is my first attempt at a dark fanfic, so...we'll see how that goes. I read a couple Naruko/Madara fanfics, but they were mostly a Warring States Era time travel fanfic. However, I still loved them, nonetheless, and they are the ones that got me hooked onto the pairing. Normally, I don't like Madara paired with anyone, but I will make an exception to Naruko/fem-Naruto [for those of you who don't want to call a female version of Naruto 'Naruko'].**

 **Warnings: Dark fanfic, slow burner [this fanfic may be updated slowly, another side project], abuse, torture, sexual themes, limes, lemons, and possible rape. Key word, POSSIBLE! This is Madara we're talking about. I highly doubt he'll ask for a woman's permission when he feels the need to...relief himself. So, yeah, rated M for a** _ **reason**_ **. If you don't feel comfortable with any of this, please don't read. Don't want this getting reported because some asshole decided to ignore all warnings and precautions before reading this story.**

 **Well, that's it! Enjoy the story! I don't own Naruto.)**

* * *

Madara Wins

The Fourth Shinobi World War was a war like no other. It was war that was to determine the fate of the entire shinobi world. It was a do or die war. A battle like any other.

Every last ninja and samurai in the world gathered together in an alliance to face off against the remaining members of the Akatsuki and their captured Tailed Beasts in order to stop 'Madara' and his plans.

During the course of the war, it turned out that the 'Madara' that started it all wasn't actually Madara, but Obito Uchiha, a former teammate of Kakashi Hatake, who was said to have died during the Third Great Ninja War.

However, that didn't stop Kabuto from reviving the _real_ Madara Uchiha with the Impure World Reanimation technique. And everything went to hell after that. Madara immediately demolished the Fourth Division, leaving Gaara, Onoki, Temari, a clone of Naruko, and a couple of other ninjas as the _only_ survivors.

" _This guy… He's a monster!"_ were the only thoughts running through Naruko's head as she watched in horror at the shattered remains of the battlefield.

After using up the remainder of her chakra to protect the rest of the division from Madara's wood style, the clone dispelled, transfering all of its memories to the original.

After the revival of the Ten Tails, things just got worse from there. The Allied Forces managed to temporarily subdue the beast, but, with Madara calling the shots, it didn't last very long. So enough, the Ten Tails shot a Tailed Beast Bomb, effectively destroying their headquarters, Shikaku Nara and Inoichi Yamanaka, Shikamaru's and Ino's dads respectively, dying in the process.

Now, all they had was sheer willpower and determination to keep them fighting against this monstrosity, remembering that the fate of the world was at stake and they couldn't afford to grieve yet.

It was a hard fought struggle when Obito became the jinchuuriki of the Ten Tails, but with Sasuke's help, Naruko had managed to defeat him and talk him into regaining his former humanity.

However, that only spelled disaster, when Madara used Black Zetsu to hijack a weakened Obito's body to fully revive himself. No longer was he a dead person, but a body with flesh and bones, meaning he could become the new jinchuuriki of the Ten Tails, which was his intention all along.

That evil smirk he threw Naruko, congratulating her for weakening Obito for him, sent shivers down her spine and her blue eyes to widen in horror. What had she done? She should've focused on taking this guy out before defeating the Ten Tails Obito, she regretted when Madara made little to no effort of subduing her, Sai, and Hashirama Senju, the First Hokage.

Madara Uchiha was the most dangerous and powerful man she had ever met!

Madara made quick and effortless work of capturing all Nine Tailed Beasts, almost killing her in the process when he extracted Kurama from her. Thanks to that, she managed to encounter the Sage of Six Paths, and offered half of his powers to her in order to combat Madara.

With her newfound powers, Naruko, along with Sasuke and his new Rinnegan, was able to briefly give Madara a run for his money. That was until he collected his other Rinnegan eye from Obito, and turned the battle into his favor with the power of both of his eyes.

They couldn't stop him from activating the Infinite Tsukuyomi, putting every inhabitant on Earth into an eternal slumber.

The next few minutes were like a nightmare to Naruko. Everything went by like a blur. All she remember was her lying down by Madara's feet in utter defeat with him smirking down at her. Oh, how much she wanted to Rasengan his face, but her bloody and beaten body wouldn't allow her.

"Yes, you'd do nicely."

Those were the only words she heard before she drifted into a state of unconsciousness.

* * *

 **(A/N: That's the end of the first chapter of this story. I'm sorry. This is only a short prologue. Remember, this is an experimental story, so I don't know how often I would update it. Why did write it? Well, because I've seen a few stories where Sasuke wins against Naruto in the their final battle, and because the evil emperor/Hokage like he wanted. Then I thought, why not make a story where Madara wins? Plus, I haven't seen many fanfics where Madara is alive after the Fourth War [yes, I know he's dead in canon, but this is fanfiction...some AU isn't that farfetched].**

 **As for age, for those wanting to age differences between Madara and Naruko, Madara is twenty five [the point of his revival because that's what he looks like to me], and Naruko is seventeen [the main plot beginning several months after the war end, meaning Naruko's seventeenth birthday already passed]. For those of squicking at the age difference [I don't blame you, I would squick to if this wasn't my story], I'm mostly [trying to see it] seeing it from Madara's perspective whether Naruko is suitable for adult** _ **things**_ **or not. Seeing as Madara was born in the Warring States Era, I'm guessing the women there were suitable for marriage once they reached age fourteen or fifteen. So, seeing that Naruko is seventeen, she was more than old enough for him, in Madara's perspective. Plus, he's the evil emperor. He could do** _ **whatever**_ **he wants, and if any has any complaints, he'd merely execute them. We are talking about Madara** _ **fucking**_ **Uchiha!**

 **Oh, yeah, about Madara's appearance... I figured he'd look like he did during his revival. You know, before becoming the jinchuuriki of the Ten Tails [seriously, all the white ruined his sexiness for me]. I figured if Naruto could turn his Six Paths Sage mode on and off, Madara should be able to do the same.**

 **Well, that's all I had to say. Leave any comments, thoughts, questions, and suggestions in the review, and thanks for reading!)**


	2. Bird in a Cage

**(A/N: Here's chapter two of 'Broken Hope'. I figured I should post this up as quickly as possible to give you guys more of insight of the story and setting because I felt that the prologue/first chapter was nothing more than a recap of the War Arc with an AU ending. So, I'm making up for that. But, I honestly, never expected to get some many people into the story after only the first chapter. What a surprise! Well, enjoy this chapter!**

 **Streema: Thanks for being the first person to review this story!**

 **TheBeauty: Thanks for the review! Man, I love Madara/Naruko, too [oops, you already knew that]! I have to wonder why there are so many Sakura/Madara fanfics, but barely any Naruko/Madara ones? To me, fem-Naruto is better match for Madara than Sakura is. A way better much. I'm not saying that Sakura is terrible [I love her]. I'm just saying that Naruko has better chemistry with Madara than Sakura does.)**

* * *

Bird in a Cage

Naruko sat on the bed in her room, or cage as she liked to call it. This was one of the many rooms of that _man's_ palace. She was here as a servant for that man, but really, she knew she was nothing more than a glorified prisoner.

Ever since the war ended with Madara as its victor, things began to change. He freed a few dozens people from Infinite Tsukuyomi he created, ruling over them as their evil emperor. He ruled over them with an iron fist, uniting them all through power and fear.

And he kept her here, right by his side as his trophy. She was the symbolism of the war that they had lost. Naruko was the representation of hope for the Allied Shinobi Forces. After all, when White Zetsu was disguising himself as an allied shinobi, sending everyone into a state distrust and disarray, she was the only one able to distinguish between friend and foe because of her newfound abilities to sense hatred and malicious intent. She instantly turned the tide of the war in their favor in less than an hour! That is until Kabuto reanimated Madara Uchiha.

However, no matter how awful or bleak things became, Naruko never gave up. Her friends and all of shinobi were on the long, there was no way she would give up! Seeing her sheer determination, the female Uzumaki brought the Ninja Forces from the brink of despair on multiple occasions. She was the light of hope that guided them all.

Not only that, but Naruko even got all nine Tailed Beasts to cooperate with them! She was truly was a force to be reckoned with both in the battlefield and as a moral support.

Madara, having been in many battles throughout his lifetime, knew of ways to demoralize the allied forces. He was the one who ordered the Ten Tails to kill the 'brains' of the allied ninjas. Surely, he knew of many psychological tactics to discourage his enemies and send them into a state despairing depression.

 _He_ was the one who transformed the happy go lucky Obito into the diabolical Tobi. That speaks _volumes_ of his skills in manipulation.

 _That man is a devil_!

Naruko sat up from the bed and strolled across the room, her blue dress swaying behind her until she reached the bookshelf sitting on the far right of the wall. The doorway leading out of the room not too far away. However, she knew it was pointless trying to open, seeing how it was locked from the outside. The only people who were allowed to open the door were Madara himself and a few of his select 'guards'.

Though, the Uzumaki knew that his guards were nothing more than lesser shinobi, probably mid chunin level, who were too terrified to oppose him. She couldn't blame them. Only so _few_ could ever hope to stand up to that man. It must be really saddening to see their Princess of Hope under that man's lock and key, like some damsel in distress, knowing is one of the people capable of standing up to that tyrant.

Naruko subconsciously touched the black collar around her neck. Ths collar was nothing more than a reminder of her weakness, her helplessness. It was a collar specifically designed to cut off all her chakra. She was even able to access any of the chakra of the nine Tailed Beasts inside her, not even Kurama's chakra or even go into Six Paths Sage mode! Not only that, but it was also a chakra receiver, letting Madara know where she was at all times. She was never allowed outside the room without Madara's permission. Even her food was brought to her.

She truly was a bird in a cage.

She was his servant.

His hostage.

His prisoner.

His slave.

His trophy.

And she hated every minute of it!

She pulled out a book from the shelf, and went back to her bed. There was nothing to do here but read, seeing how this was a very vacant room with only a bed, a bookshelf, a single window to let see the outside world, and a door letting to the bathroom.

The book she was ready was a simple fantasy book about a princess that escapes capture and goes rogue, changing her name and identity. These books were the only solace she could find her in her now dark and dreary predicament. She always imagined herself to be one of these brave and heroic princesses that managed to escape capture, go on a journey, and find allies and friends to help take down her tormentors.

Just then, she heard a knock on the door.

Her body tensed up, wondering if it was Madara. She hated that man with every fiber of her being. The man who took everything away from her. Naruko tried to keep her heartbeat from accelerating as trepidation sweat rolled down the back of her neck.

The blonde woman let out a breath of relief when it was revealed to simply be on of his guards. However, that sense of relief soon vanished when the guard informed her that Madara wishes to see her.

* * *

Naruko silently followed the guard that was escorting her to Madara's office. She dreaded what he planned to do to her, but admitted that she just wanted to get the pain and humiliation over with. Whenever he wanted to see her, it was never anything good.

They past by various corridors all decorated with the Uchiha insignia. There was nothing really abstract about the halls, but then again… It's still being renovated.

When the blonde woman was finally face the door that led inside to Madara's office. Her blood instantly ran cold. Despite not being able to sense chakra, she could always recognize his cold and ominous presence.

She prayed that he wasn't the only in the room. She hated to be alone with him as nothing good would ever happen with one on one time with Madara Uchiha, she resigned as she tentatively watched as the guard opened the door.

A drop of cold sweat instantly fell down Naruko's forehead when she realized Madara was indeed alone. He was smirking at her, seeming to enjoy her discomfort as he later dismissed the guard. With the door closed, the two of them were now alone in the room.

"Tell me, woman…" Naruko bit the bottom in aggravation at the word 'woman'. That was his way of degrading her. To make her seem as less of a person with his unwilling to use her name.

"Not very talkative today, are we?"

Of course not! She knew that anything she said would be used against her to further humiliate her. She would not give him that satisfaction!

"And in the beginning, you were so very loud and vocal, always trying to play the hero," he mocked. "Where's all that bravado now? I quite missed it."

"What do you want from me?" Naruko asked with much disdain in her voice. She wanted to yell at him that he already taken her friends and family away, and already took her chakra away so much to reduce to a weak, civilian woman. What does he want?!

Madara tilted his head up in an arrogant fashion. "Ah, that. Nothing special," he spoke, nonchalantly. "Just the usual."

The blonde woman twitched. The usual meant that he wanted to hear her pledge her loyalty to him. She resisted the urge to gag as she swallowed a lump in her throat when she wanted nothing more than to glare at the man, hoping he would keel over and die. She hated this monster!

Naruko, however, knew that the longer she delayed, the longer he would keep her here.

"I… I…"

"Hold on," Madara's baritone voice cut her off. "Let's try something different, my pretty, little pet. Lose some of that modesty."

The female Uzumaki gasped, her blue eyes widening in horror. He wanted her to strip for him?! She knew that it wasn't in any way, lecherous. It was his idea, his way of humiliating her, degrading her, to remind her that she was his slave, his 'pet' as he preferred to call her.

Swearing loyalty to this madman was bad enough, but he wanted her naked as she did it. A sting of pink dusted the blonde woman's cheeks, her embarrassment skyrocketing.

Just then, she felt something burn against her throat. The skin on her neck was heating up to unbearable levels. Naruko clawed at the collar, her blue eyes clouded with pain, willing herself not to cry out in agony. Her skin felt like it was starting to blister. She forgot another use of this collar was to torture her, to keep her in line and obedient. And this was just one of the forms of torture it had.

"If you don't want to do it, I would be more than happy to do it for you. And I can assure you that the experience won't be pleasant," Madara's voice rang in a malicious manner. "We might even take a stroll across the village."

His threat rang clear. Either he sees her bare or the whole village does. Her choice.

Naruko resisted the urge to cry. How long? How long was this suffering and humiliation going to last?

The blonde Uzumaki decided to pick the lesser of the two evil as her slightly tanned hand tentatively reached behind her back until she felt the zipper of dress. Her hands were so clammy with cold sweat that it took a few tries before she was able to find a steady grip. She glanced over to the wall, refusing to see his satisfied smirk as she nervously pulled the zipper down.

The soft humming of her dress hitting the floor went ignored by Naruko. She could feel the blood rushing up her neck, cheeks, and ears. She wasn't wearing any bra, just a pair of light orange panties, so Madara got an unobstructed view of her bare breasts.

Oh, god! Oh, god! Oh, god! This was _so_ embarrassing! This is perhaps the most embarrassing day of her life! Just when she thought he ran ideas to humiliate her, he always finds something new.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Madara question, impatiently.

Naruko threw her hands over chest in an attempt to hide herself. "I-I-I…" She tried so hard to find her voice when all she wanted to do was escape from this hell. Just seeing him, propped up on his desk, a gloved hand on his chin with an arrogant, cruel smirk on his face was enough to make her blood boil.

"I… I pledge only to serve Madara."

She wanted to die! She wanted all this to end!

"I live only for Madara."

She was absolutely mortified at her vulnerability. No man had ever seen her this way.

"Everything I am belongs to Madara."

She hated, detested, and despised this man, this _beast_ with every fiber of her being!

She wanted to cry, but refused to show any weakness, knowing he'd get off on it and never let her hear the end of it. It's like he made it his personal mission to break her and to watch her squirm.

Naruko heard the sound of the chair scraping across the hard floor. She could hear the sound of his footsteps nearing towards her in a slow and deliberate manner. She could feel his form leering over her as his hair tickled her breasts.

She involuntarily shivered when the coldness his gloved hand lightly touched cheek, trailing down to her neck until he reached the tresses of her long, blonde hair. He tugged, hard, making her give out a startled yelp of pain in response as she was forced to look at him, staring into his cold, malicious, black eyes. Naruko could feel her nibbles touching his cold chest plate as her back was forced to arched to meet his gaze, sending a frosty chill down her spine.

"Tell me, my pet, you have been taught the uses of being a tool to this village. Have you ever been taught the uses of being a woman?" Madara's sly voice asked her as he leered down at her naked upper body.

Oh, god! Was he asking if she ever had sex? Naruko let out a startled gasp as a shiver of fear coursed through. Was he...planning to rape her? No, he wouldn't do that, would he? The great Madara Uchiha forcing himself on an underage girl. She bit the bottom to hide her nervous whimpers.

Seeing the fear shone in her cerulean blue eyes gave Madara a huge jab of pride and satisfaction.

The blonde woman felt him slowly let go of her hair in a cruel and obvious attempt to scare her even more. Not like he needed to, she was already terrified, shaking like a leaf.

"I have no more business with you."

That was Madara's haunting and nonchalant way of dismissing her. Naruko didn't need to be told twice as she hastily pulled her dress back on and left the room.

The guard that was waiting for her escorted her back to her room. He was sending her looks of pity as he watched her. Naruko knew that she was a mess. Her body screamed with horror, shame, and disgrace as she tried to cover herself, even though she was already wearing a dress.

He unlocked the keys to her room, and waited for her to step inside.

As soon as the door to her room slammed shut, Naruko curled up into a ball and cried her eyes out.

* * *

 **(A/N: That's the end of this chapter. Before you go harping on me that this some ecchi shit, well, this** _ **is**_ **rated M, but I didn't do it for that reason. I believe being forced to strip naked is one of the ultimate forms of humiliation, especially for women, mainly virgin women such as Naruko herself. It's a sign that a man has complete and total dominance over her. It's a form of psychological torture, not to mention sexual abuse. And we all know that Madara just** _ **loves**_ **to dominant people, to feel superior and on top in any way he can.**

 **Oh, yeah, it's been known that Madara can turn his Rinnegan on and off. I've seen him do it a few times in the war arc whenever he wanted to activate his Mangekyou Sharingan abilities. So don't go complaining to me, telling me that Madara's Rinnegan is always activated because Nagato couldn't turn it off when he had it. The reason Nagato couldn't turn them off was because they were transplanted, similarly in the way Kakashi couldn't turn Obito's Sharingan off.**

 **Alright, the next couple of chapters would focus on the beginnings of Naruko's imprisonment. Remember, this chapter takes place six months after the war. So, it time to step back a little and to see how all this torture and humiliation at Naruko's expense began.**

 **Nothing much else to say. Leave any comments, thoughts, questions, and suggestions in a review, and thanks for reading!)**


	3. Fallen Princess

**(A/N: I know it's a long time coming, but here's the next chapter of 'Broken Hope'! Uh, I honestly don't know what to say, so just enjoy!**

 **Heroina: Thanks for the review! I totally agree. Madara would be the type to make a woman submit without her realizing it until it's too late. If that makes sense. Shows how much he likes to dominate people.**

 **Streema: Thanks for reviewing! I feel bad for Naruko as well. About other characters? You would find out what became of them as the story goes on.**

 **TheBeauty: Thanks for the review! Well, I figured... At this point, he already tried everything else, and Naruko still has a bit of fight in her, despite the loss of her chakra. He figured it would try something new. Something he could do to torture and humiliate her without touching her, and that was what he came up with.)**

* * *

Fallen Princess

Naruko recovered from this morning's humiliation. And by 'recover', she meant pretending it never happened. At least, pretend it didn't in front of other people. Not because it didn't affect her. It did on monumental levels. She just didn't want that tyrant using this incident against her. Who knows what sick, twisted game he'll think of next in that deranged head of his?

For god's sake, Madara had seen her _naked_! He asked her, no commanded, _threatened_ that she strip nude for him! And for what?! His own sick enjoyment! The embarrassment of that moment still haunts her, tremendously. No other man had ever seen her that bare and vulnerable before.

Just _thinking_ about it, brought hot tears of shame to her cerulean blue eyes. She knew his underlying goal of that…'request', but it didn't hurt any less. He wanted to break her, to shame her in any way possible. To make her full the brunt of her loss.

After all, she was nothing more than his glorified trophy to do as he pleases. He won the war. They loss.

But still, Naruko was only enduring this hell to protect the few friends she had left. She would not let him break her, no matter how hard he tries! She would not give in to her own hopelessness and despair.

That's what Madara wants. To see her in utter pain, torment, and misery. To make her give in, and admit that his way to world peace is better, trying to make her see the 'error' of her ways. He's doing his damndest to break her down just like he did with Obito.

The thought of that made Naruko sick to her stomach. He really was an evil monster!

But still… The blonde Uzumaki subconsciously folded her arms around herself as if trying to protect herself from prying eyes, even though she was the only one in the room. She had never felt more degraded in her life! He made her feel like a dirty whore! Stripping for him, pledging allegiance to him. To an outsider's perspective, it would seem like she was offering her body to him in exchange for her loyalty. The mere insinuation filled her up with disgust and shame.

She even feared that Madara would take it too far, and do…'things' to her that she would never conjure up, not even in her worst nightmare. She may be a virgin, but even she knew the basics of sex. And she _definitely_ didn't want her first time to be with that _demon_! When Madara malicious implications of 'teaching' her how to be a woman reached her ears like a snake dipping its poisonous tongue in her ear, she was petrified! So paralyzed, in fact, her terrified mind could only chant repeatedly for him not have his way with her. So just imagine her relief when he just let her go. As if she was freed and rescued from her dangling hook perched over a fiery volcano. She had never been so scared in her life!

There was a knock on her door, causing Naruko to crane her hand instantly towards it and her eyes to widen, like a deer caught in headlights. Her first thought was Madara, but quickly dismissed it as fast as it came because he would never knock, much to her great reassurance. She really wasn't in the mood to deal with in after what happened this morning.

The door opened, revealing a random guard, who's face she doesn't recognize. And in a split second, her one day of hope and relief was dashed.

"Lord Madara would like you to have dinner with him."

Her blood immediately went ice cold. Her heart froze. Naruko felt like her world came crashing down instantly.

No…

No.

No!

This can't be happening!

Why of all times _now_?! Madara never requested for her to have dinner with him before. He forcibly asked her to eat with him _period_. Why now? Servants usually bring her food to her room. What changed his mind?

Naruko could feel her eyes dilate and drops of cold sweat dripping down her forehead and the back of her neck. A good thing the guard didn't see as he was already behind the closed door to give her time to change.

The female Uzumaki decided not to dwell on any longer. It was the wise choice. The more she panicked over this...unexpected situation, the more fearful she would become. And the last thing she wanted to do was show Madara fear.

If Madara senses her fear and anxiety, he would not hesitate to pounce on it. He would become attracted to her paranoia, and feed on it, hungrily. No different than a moth to a fire, or a blood sucking, monstrous parasite.

Naruko let out a defeated sigh. There was ultimately nothing she could do. She quickly changed into a simple white blouse and light blue skirt. None of her clothes were actually to her style. They were too feminized, courtesy of Madara. She wasn't dressing to impress or to look fancy. She just didn't want to be walking around in her nightgown. Not after what happened _last_ time.

She finally opened the door to be met with the same guard waiting for her. The man didn't say anything, just eyed her for a few, short moments, and then started walking down the hall, cueing her to follow him, silently.

Time to get this horrid nightmare over with.

* * *

As expected, Madara was waiting at the dining area. Judging by his untouched food, he hasn't started eating yet. Most likely waiting for her to join.

The table was quite large seated for, at least, ten people. It was a covered in a fancy, blue cloth with a gold embroidery. A golden chandelier hung above the ceiling. The walls were painted a pastel red color lined with Uchiha insignia. The walls were also laced with elegant and complex designs along with intricate and magnificent portraits, showing how much of aristocrat he was. There were even a couple of beautifully designed fans on one side of the wall. More specifically, right behind Madara.

"How long do you plan to stand there?"

Madara's haunting voice snapped Naruko out of her musings. Her body immediately tensed as her blue eyes snapped to his sharp, dark ones. She tried desperately to relax her muscles as she quietly took her seat, hoping Madara won't notice her unease and discomfort.

The blonde immediately snapped her head down to her food when she saw him smirk, which meant he did notice. Fortunately, he choose not to comment on it. Though, she didn't know think she was fortunate, just really relieved he kept quiet, continuing to eat his meal at his leisure.

The female Uzumaki decided to do the same as she stared at her plate of steak, chicken, mash potatoes and gravy, and green beans. Hmm, weird… She thought Madara's dinner would be fancier than this. Or did he decide this because he was trying to make her feel...comfortable? She inwardly scoffed at the notion of such ludicrous thoughts.

She took a tentative bite of her food. She hoped the faster she finishes, the faster she could go back to her room. She dreaded staying the tyrant's presence a minute more than she has to. Though, blonde Uzumaki did wonder why Madara wanted her to have dinner with him if he wasn't going to say anything?

"I suppose you are wondering why I requested for you to accompany me for dinner?" Madara asked, matter of factly as if commenting on the whether.

Naruko steeled herself, not wanting to show any eagerness, fear, or anxiety. Although, her hands were beginning to feel clammy and her heart was racing.

"It has come to my attention that some of my _prisoners_ are still disobedient," Madara drawled out. Though, he eyed her, darkly made Naruko swallow a lump in her throat. A bead of cold sweat trailed down her forehead. What kind of twisted scheme was he planning now?

A stroke his bottom chin, thoughtfully, pausing in his meal. Naruko was no fool. She knew this nonchalant act was underlined with malice and the coldness in his dark eyes made her heart race with fear with every agonizing second that passed by.

Prisoners becoming disobedient? Why would he tell her this?

The female Uzumaki knew the reason. It was so obvious! She knew there was some underhanded meaning for Madara to invite her for dinner!

She desperately bit her bottom lip to keep herself from making a sound. "Who is giving you trouble?" she asked, evenly, hoping to sound as uncaring as possible. As long as she doesn't display a hint of distress or horror, he can't get under her skin.

"The pink haired girl has been acting pretty shady lately. Last time, I discovered her giving one my servants poison to put in my food. I still haven't punished her for that. And I know that boy from the Nara clan is up to something. The Nara were always cunning and intelligent. I could always detect a small fragment of defiance behind his sharp eyes, no matter how acquiescent he acts. I should punish them, no? Maybe this warrants an execution? Set an example.

Madara sent Naruko a very menacing and haunting look, an evil smirk gracing his lips.

Naruko's eyes widened in horrified realization. This wasn't a threat towards them. It was an ultimatum for her! After all, she was the one who begged for him to spare the lives of her friends.

Her shaky hands covered her mouth. Her body felt frozen as if she was tossed into a sea of icy cold water. Even though Madara was sitting right across from, she feel his hands metaphorically wrapped her neck, ready to snap at a moment's notice. The nausea in her stomach would not go away, and, suddenly, she lost her appetite.

The icy fear that gripped Naruko soon turned into bitter anger. No way would she give into sadistic tyrant! She stomped up from her chair and proceeded to leave the dining area, consequences be damned.

When she saw her escort outside the door, she signaled for him to take her back to her. She had enough of Madara! And hoped she won't have to see him for weeks to come!

* * *

Naruko was busy lying on the bed of her prison, reading a book when the knob of her door began to jiggle until it slammed up revealing a very displeased Madara. Blue eyes glared at the monster who dares to call himself a man as she sat up from her body.

She was about to her demand what he was doing in her room, her cell. When she pried her mouth open, instead of a resentful shout of why he was here, a pained scream erupted from her.

The female Uzumaki started clawing desperately at her slave collar. The burning sensation on her neck was a hundred times worse than it was this morning. It felt like someone was pouring molten lava over her skin. The pain was excruciating like never before! Her whole body felt like it was going to melt in the most agonizing way possible as she rolled onto the floor. She pulled at the collar with great desperation and misery, her screams of severely, unbearably, pain filled torture escaping her lips. Her whole body withering in constant agony.

She wanted to beg to Madara, plead for him to stop her suffering, stop torturing her, but she could get a single word out, the pain overwriting any other sense of response her brain could come up with. Her mind to numbed out by the agonizing pain.

When the pain finally stop much to her extremely grateful relief, Naruko could only let out short, ragged breaths. She could feel that her face was wet with tears.

The blonde Uzumaki let out a startled, painful yelp as she was roughly pulled up to her knees by her hair. Madara's cold, coal black eyes stared down at her as his grip on her hair tightened.

"Did I give your permission to leave?" Madara snarled in a dark and threatening tone.

"N-no…," Naruko choked out, hoarsely.

The rough hand in her hair tightened as her head was yanked. "No, what?" he sneered.

"No, Lord Madara," she cried out, miserably.

"Tell me why I shouldn't punish you now for your insolence?"

Punish her? Almost torturing her to death with the stupid collar wasn't considered punishment enough?

Naruko let out another yelp as Madara roughly yanked her hair. "I asked you a question!"

"No. Please don't, Lord Madara. I'm sorry for walking out on you without permission. I promise it won't happen again." Hot tears began pouring out of her eyes. The humiliation was overbearing.

Madara seemed satisfied with her answer as he let go of her hair and sat on the bed, urging Naruko to take the spot next to him, which she did, her body trembling all the while.

"As I was discussing earlier, do you think I should punish that pink haired wench and that Nara boy."

"No, please pardon them, my lord," the blonde pleaded, acting like the submissive damsel Madara wants her to be. The very thought of begging, trying to negotiate with this beast made her sick to her stomach.

Madara smirked, mockingly. He leaned in, whispering in her ear. "And tell me, my pet, why should I?" His smooth, gruff voice sent shivers down the blonde woman's spine.

Naruko tried to think of way that would appease this monster, her brain racking with ideas. She swallowed the thick lump in her throat, bowing her head. "If it would gratify you, Lord Madara, punish me instead."

The female Uzumaki did not want to suffer at hands, but she would do _anything_ to keep her friends safe. It's not she wasn't used to Madara's punishments either. But her friends' safety was always her top priority. It's the reason why she obligated to become this man's slave. Her friends were worth more to her than anything else in the world.

She wondered how he was going to torture her in place of Sakura and Shikamaru? Tie her up and whip her mercilessly? Or perhaps strap her to her bed and pour hot oil on her body? She was used to all these torture methods, however, that doesn't mean she was used to the pain. But she would endure it all to keep her friends alive. Madara would torture until she was a heaping pile of blood and flesh, but he would never kill her. After all, he won't kill what he considered to be his.

The dark ruler rose a black brow, quite intrigued. "Oh?" He eyed the blue night gown she was wearing. He would admit, she does have a very desirable body. He should know. He had a front row seat to her naked glory.

The image of Naruko's nakedness was forever engraved in his mind. Large and supple breasts and perky, pink nibbles, well toned abs, hips that were perfect for childbearing, and long, sexy legs. Too bad he couldn't get a glimpse of her maidenhood. Maybe he should have ordered her to take off her panties, after all.

A renewed, vigor of heat was forming at his groin. He might be the all powerful overlord of the ninja world, but he was still a man. A dark, menacing smirk crossed his lips. His little pet said she'll do _anything_ to keep her friends safe. Oh, how noble. Time to test that little theory.

Madara placed a rough, callous hand on Naruko's smooth thigh, deliberate stroking it slowly. Only the fabric of her gown was keeping him from feeling skin.

Naruko squeaked out a small gasp of surprise, wondering what Madara was doing. His touch burned. It felt uncanny and unnatural. "Lord Madara?" she questioned, voice laced with confusion.

"Tell me, woman, has any other man stroked you like this?" he asked, hauntingly, whispering, tauntingly in her ear. To prove his point, his trailed under the skirt of her dress until he was touching skin. The slow, deliberate movement of his hand not stopping in their cruel teasing.

"No." Naruko tried to keep her voice as even as possible, trying to ignore the feeling of terror and trepidation running through her.

"Really?"

Blue eyes watched, transfixed on his hand as it removed itself from the underside of her skirt moved up her nightgown. Her body completely paralyzed with fear to respond.

Oh, god! What was he doing?! Was he really trying to…?

Naruko subconsciously let out a small moan when he touched the underside of her breasts.

"So, no one other man had been able to claim this body of yours?" he whispered, huskily in her ear as he continued to lightly tease her right breast.

The blonde woman fisted her hands into the bedsheets, desperately trying to the ignore his poisonous touch that was slowly making her body heat up. An unfamiliar feeling was coursing through her, burning her body up as if it was a lit candle light.

No! She didn't want this! She had to make him stop! Fear, horror, and dread began to take root in her heart as her nightmare was becoming a reality. Madara was going to have his way with her. He was… He was going to rape her!

She felt horrified and disgusted at the prospect. But the nerves in her body were racking up with this new and unfamiliar pleasure. It was true. She hadn't sex before, nor has a man ever touched her. Hell, she had never kissed a man, besides her former Uchiha teammate, too wrapped in becoming strong enough to drag Sasuke back to Konoha to think about having a dating life.

Naruko hurriedly and frighteningly bit back a scream as Madara started tracing a finger around her nipple, which had becoming hard due to all his unwarranted ministrations. She stared straight ahead at the white wall, not daring to look down. She felt that as long as she couldn't see what he was doing, she could easily ignore it. Out of sight, out of mind.

But… But… It was easier said than done. His touch...was unbearable! This sudden jolts of electricity… Her body just wasn't used to such a feeling, but she couldn't give in, she couldn't make a sound, or else he wins.

"Tell me, pet, who do you belong to?" He cruelly twisted her nipple. Naruko squeezed the fabric of the sheets to keep herself from making any noise.

"I-I belong to y-you, Lord Madara," the blonde struggled to find her voice.

His continued to circle her nipple. "And?" Madara egged on, darkly, a sadistic glint in his coal black eyes.

Oh, god! Please don't make her say it! The fear, shame, and disgust she was feeling was so overwhelming she felt her stomach twist tightly as if she was going to throw up.

He roughly flicked her small, pink appendage before resuming to message her breast, telling her he was losing his patience.

"I-I pledge only to serve Lord Madara."

She felt sick. She felt nauseated. She felt like a dirty whore.

"I live only for Madara."

Oh, god! She was essentially begging to the high heavens. Just please make it stop!

"Everything I am belongs to M-Madara!" she practically screamed out as he squeezed her breast and twisted her nipple with brutal, unforgiving force. She felt something sharp and burning in her nether regions.

Madara removed his hand away from her, trailing them upwards until grasped her chin tightly, making her look at her. A dark, evil smile spread across his face as took in her reddened, flushed face and the small shimmer of denied lust in her bright blue eyes.

"You really are a woman of virtue, aren't you?" Madara inquired. The haunting mockery in his tone was all too obvious. "Just by me touching you, I've reduced you to a screaming mess of ecstasy." His gloved finger trailed across the bottom of her pink, kissable lips.

Naruko was still shivering, fearing what was going happen next.

The dark haired man then moved away from her and stood up from the bed. "I'll think about your punishment for another time."

The blonde's eyes widened in horror at the implication. What?! Sexually assaulting her wasn't punishment enough?

The quiet sound of the door closing and the lock clicking made Naruko realize that Madara left and she was now alone.

The first thing she did was hurriedly take out the white panties she was wearing. She quickly removed them only to find them soaked and covered in a clear, sticky substance.

Tears streamed down her face as the revulsion of what happened filled her. She can't believe she actually…! And here was the tortured underwear, cruelly reminding her of her deed. She let out an agonizing scream as she threw the fabric away as if it was burning her skin. She felt sick! She was disgusted!

That was her first orgasm ever!

Just by him touching her, she can't believe she released her fluids!

She had to burn those panties! She couldn't be reminded her first release!

Shameful tears kept gliding down her cheeks. Naruko had never felt so dirty, helpless, and pathetic in her life!

* * *

 **(A/N: That's the end of the third chapter! Did you enjoy it? Yeah, I know I said this was be a flashback chapter, but I've decided to wait until the next chapter. Also, I don't know if I did it right, but I wanted to portray the emotions of a virgin Naruko experiencing her first, unwarranted release. The disgust and heartbreak she would feel when someone she finds repulsive touches her in a way she doesn't want to. More sexual abuse by Madara. Hope I did it right.**

 **Leave any comments, suggestions, or questions in a review, and thanks for reading!)**


	4. Little Flower

**(A/N: Yes, everybody, I'm back! With another new chapter [funny, I _was_ working on the next chapter of 'The Flower Princess and the Alchemist' then this popped into my head]! Phew! It's been quite a while, hasn't it? I know I worried some of you, and I am sorry. Things had been...chaotic becomes of this virus crisis. Thank you for your continued support! I've decided to make this chapter from Madara's perspective. So, please forgive me for any...mistakes. Heh. I have never written anything from his viewpoint before, but I will try my best! Anyway, enjoy!**

 **alucardvaldgmail . com: Thanks for the review! Would Naruko end up developing Stockholm Syndrome? Probably. If she ends up genuinely falling in love with Madara, then there would no other way to describe it than Stockholm Syndrome. I know that it is being...rude, I guess, but there is no other way to describe it. Of course, it would be slow, very slow process. He has to break her down completely first. Naruko still has a spark of fire in her eyes, no matter what Madara does to her, that hasn't burnt out yet.**

 **Thanks to everyone else who has faved, followed, and reviewed the story so far!)**

* * *

Little Flower

Madara gazed at the blonde girl, his lips tilted upwards in slight amusement. Even though her body was shaking, her lips were quivering, and her face was flushed red in embarrassment, he could still see the small shimmer of defiance in her bright, blue eyes.

Watching the fire burn intensely in her orbs as she slowly stripped for him aroused him to no end. The dominance he clearly had over her was overpowering. Ever since he first ordered her to undress for him, to embarrass her, degrade her, and humiliate her, this had become a weekly routine for them.

This time around, the Uchiha overlord made sure his little flower provided him with some extra 'entertainment'. He always remembered to 'spice' up her new morning, weekly routine by various methods. At first, he had her do it slowly, so he could enjoy it longer. Then his demands became more and more humiliating and degrading as the months flew by. His last demand consisted of her dancing for him. He had set out a pair of fans for her out for her that morning. Though her skills as her dancer was underwhelming and lackluster. She lacked any sense of grace, coordination, or elegance. However, the shame and mortification from performing such a demoralizing act brought her more than makes up for it.

Every performance always brought a pleasurable amount of heat to his groin. As powerful as he is, he was still a man witnessing a delightfully half naked body of a beautiful woman submitting to him and his will. Of course, he would be turned on. Nothing brought him greater satisfaction than dominating this defiant Uzumaki woman before him. It was a challenge and _enjoyed every single minute of it_. He'd always found himself bedding other women just to relieve his pent up arousal. Though, admittedly, he could always just take Uzumaki, but she was...she was a _special_ case.

He had plans for her to brush up on her dancing skills and techniques. He wanted his pet to learn everything that pleases him. After all, the little Uzumaki belongs to him. He owns her in mind, body, and soul. And it was about time she realized it as well. He would snuff out what little defiance she had left.

Madara came upon another problem that irked him. The fact that the Uzumaki started wearing undergarments underneath her nightgown. She must've learned her lesson from the first two times that this would be a regular occurrence. Her undressing for him while swearing loyalty. Although, he did miss seeing her supple, naked breasts, this had its own alluring charm to it. Her standing there in just her bra and panties, orange by the way and what a distasteful color, with such a shameful look on her face brought him great joy and pleasure. The dominance he had over her was like a forbidden fruit. So powerful and addicting. He couldn't get enough of it. She glared at him with so much hate and contempt, he could only smirk in amusement while he enjoyed the show.

For the Uchiha, this wasn't enough. He wanted to break her even more, demoralize more. He remembered her words from that day. The day she admitted she had never been taken by a man before. It was about time he should teach his pet what it means to be a woman. A woman that knows how to serve him, and serve him well. After all, he had big plans for the Uzumaki, and it won't happen if she's still defying him.

He eyed her as she quickly redressed herself. She tried hurrying out the door, so she could be back in her chambers and away from him. However, he stopped her.

"Where do you think you're going?" Madara spoke out, letting his displeasure poke out. "I did not give you permission to leave."

"What?" The surprise in her voice was evident. "But I've already pledged myself to you."

He crossed his arms, smirking, leaning back against the chair. "Who said that was all I wanted today, my pet? Now, come back over here." He beckoned over with a finger.

She glared at him, but complied, nonetheless. Not as if she had a choice. She couldn't resist his will unless she wanted to suffer the consequences. The blonde woman reluctantly trodden over, her fists clenched tightly. If she could, she probably would have pounced on him right then and there. Madara clearly saw it was taking all of her willpower not to do so, and that brought him even more amusement. To think, after all this time, after all the torture and humiliation, she still had the strength to defy him.

He was _so_ going to enjoy snuffing out the last petals of this Flower of Hope, and making it wilt in despair.

Once the Uzumaki was a few feet in front of his desk, he uttered out his commands. "Get undressed."

She bit her quivering lips, but still complied. It's not as if he hasn't seen her in her bra and panties just a few minutes ago. It took her a few moments to discard her nightwear, inwardly flinching when she heard it hit the floor. She stood there, half naked and extremely embarrassed, waiting for her next orders.

Madara stared at her, frowning in dissatisfaction. Did she not hear him? Guess, he should make himself a little clearer.

"What are you waiting for? _Get undressed_."

Her blue eyes widened, the shock and horror present in her bright orbs. It would seem she understood his intentions. Beads of cold sweat began to glide down her face as she stubbornly and fearfully shook her head 'no'. "Lord Madara, please no," she begged him.

Her fear was quite tasteful, but he was in no mood to enjoy it. Her reluctance was testing the last of his patience. He activated her collar, watching her yelp in surprise and pain, showing her that he was serious.

"Take everything off. _Now_ ," Madara commanded, darkly.

Tears burned behind her lashes. The Uzumaki's hands trembled as they agonizingly made their way to the clasp of her bra. She looked at him, pleadingly, her whole form shaking in fear.

"Take it off," he merely ordered, coldly and uncaringly.

He watched with a sick, twisted sense of amusement and pleasure he heard the sound of her bra clasp snapping off, loosening the undergarment. The straps of her bra slowly gliding down her shoulders to graciously reveal a large pair of firm, supple breasts. Her breasts jiggled slightly as they were freed from their confinement.

Madara could feel his member throb at the sight of it. The Uzumaki whimpered, pathetically, doing her best to cover up her nudity with her arm, and her face flushed with shame and mortification. "And the rest," he mouthed, irritated when she showed no indication of removing her panties.

The woman sobbed, quietly, biting her lip, but refusing to budge. Her eyes glued to the ground, not daring to see the maniacal smirk he had plastered on his face. He was taking it all in. Taken her humiliation like a glass of expensive wine.

The Uchiha emperor still had that evil, amused smirk on his features as he watched her glare at him with all the hate she could muster.

"No!" Naruko screamed, furiously and repulsively. "I'm not doing this anymore! I'm tired of your sick games, you damn perverted bastard! I'm not your damn slave! If you want to kill me, fine! Go ahead! I don't care! I'd rather die than to give myself to a twisted bastard like you!" she yelled in a single full burst, letting out angry huffs and pants after she was finished.

Madara glared at her. Her defiance, although very entertaining because he did take delight in a challenge, was quite annoying at times. Why doesn't she just give in? She's weak, powerless, helpless, yet she still refuses to acknowledge the fact that she had lost. The Shinobi Alliance has lost.

He placed an elbow upon his desk, his fingers tapping against his chin, unimpressed. Where does her inner strength come from? Why does she still cling to this feeble attempt at hope? Well, he would just have to extinguish the last bit of strength and hope she had left. She _will_ give into him eventually.

"Then I guess I should have that Haruno girl and Nara boy executed," he declared, icily. He could practically see her blood run cold as the bitter hate she held in her eyes immediately turned into chilling fear.

"No, please don't hurt them, Lord Madara!" Naruko pleaded, tears streaming down her face. "I'm sorry for speaking out of line. I'll do anything you want. Just don't hurt my friends."

"Then remove the rest of your clothing, woman," he simply replied, coldly. "You have tested my patience long enough. Disobey me again, and I'll slaughter those two."

Naruko nodded her head, whimpering as shaking fingers trailed along the edge of panties. She gazed at him with begging eyes once more. However, Madara didn't budge.

"Go on. Remove them," he ordered, impassively.

She sobbed, doing as she was commanded. It's not as if she had a choice. Her friends' lives were on the line. She couldn't be selfish. She whimpered at the prospect of Madara taking her virginity. This was it. He was going to rape her!

Madara watched as her panties hit the ground, revealing what was hidden underneath. A silken maidenhood over a patch of blonde trimmed hair. He eyed her naked form, hungrily. His dark orbs half lidded with predatory lust. She truly had a magnificent body. He examined her body, carefully as she did her best to cover herself.

The heat in his loins was increasing. He could almost feel his member throb against the confines of his pants. His desire for her was almost agonizing. If he were a lesser man, he would have taken her then and there. However, he was in no rush and he was more dignified than that. He wanted her to want it, to beg him to take her. Her submitting to him would be the ultimate pleasure. The fear, humiliation, and shame etched onto her face turned him on even more. He took it all in like a ripe, forbidden fruit. After all, nothing excites him more than complete and total dominance.

"Please," he heard her cry, pathetically. "Stop staring." She hiccupped. "Is this enough? Can I go now?" She wanted to die. No man had ever seen her like this! She just wanted this torture to end soon.

Madara scooted his chair back, crossing his arms. "Remove your arms," he instructed in an authoritative tone.

Her body shook with horror and dread. Her whole being trembling like a leaf. Her arms gradually uncovered her sensitive areas, giving him an unobstructed view of her naked form. Madara took a moment to admire her beauty. Her slender form. Her smooth, tanned skin. Her large breasts and perky nipples. Her flat, toned stomach and wide hips leading to her glorious maidenhood, standing on well built muscular legs that were lean, tall, and firm.

At last, Madara beckoned her over with a finger. She sobbed, but complied with his silent order. "Sit on the desk and spread yourself out for me."

Naruko's blue eyes widened in absolute horror. She was about to open her mouth to protest, but a single glare from the evil and coldhearted tyrant silenced her. She whimpered, climbing onto the desk as instructed, slightly trembling all the while. The wooden frame felt cold against her skin. There was nothing she could except get this humiliation and torture over with now. She leaned legs over, but covered herself, still trying to keep as much of her decency intact.

Impatiently, Madara kicked her leg. "Open," he commanded in one, simple word, his icy tone laced with malice and annoyance. She did so, hesitantly, spreading her legs apart, and offering him a clear view of her bare womanhood. She couldn't look him in the eye. Her gaze drifting to the far wall, desperately imagining herself anywhere but here. Her whole body was shaking with shame, her face flushed with embarrassment. Tears continued to prick her eyes, cascading down her cheek. She felt so humiliated and helpless.

If he… If he was going to rape her, he might as well just get it over with. But this isn't what she wanted! She never thought she would lose her virginity like this! To some tyrannical madman! She always imagined, dreamed that her first time would be with a man who she would fall in love with and marry and start a happy, loving family with.

Her breath hitched when Madara touched her thigh. Though, she refused to look at him. His touch was poisonous and sent chilly shivers up her spine. His tall, lean, and menacing figure loomed over her. She could feel her cold lips against her ear.

"I believe you said once before that no man has ever seen you bare like this," he muttered, a cold whisper against her ear. She made a low, fearful sound in her throat, the hands gripping the edge of the desk tightened. "That would make me the first," he said, mockingly, taking delight in her quivering form.

His dark gaze drifted downwards before leaned back into his chair. He wasn't going to do anything to her. At least, not yet. Not now. Some other time. When she's on her knees, ready, willing, _begging_ him to take her. Despite how much the crotch in his pants burned with lust and need. He would just find another woman to fulfill his lustful desire afterwards. As always.

He was going to give her permission to redress herself until a thought came to him. "Tell me, my pet, have you pleasured yourself?"

Naruko gasped, her neck craned towards him, staring at him with wide, horror filled, and disbelieving eyes. She shook her head, low sobs escaping from her lips. She desperately wished to get away from this nightmare, internally begging him not to force her to do something so...degrading.

Madara's grin twisted in sick pleasure, his dark eyes gleaming with a dark, predatory lust. An evil, malicious thought came to him. An idea so devious and degrading, he reprimanded himself for not thinking of it sooner. After all, Uzumaki is always reluctant to undress in front of him, tears streaming down in utter humiliation as she glowered at him as if he was the sickest, vilest, most depraved man in the world. What if he were to take it further?

He sat back in his chair in a relaxed manner, placing his elbow on the armrest of the chair and his chin under his hand almost as if he was preparing for a nice show, which he will be pretty soon.

"Touch yourself, my pet."

Those four words echoed throughout the room, freezing all matter of the atmosphere in its wake. A chilling, dreadful silence filled the room.

It took a couple of minutes for her to process his words. And as expected, the Uzumaki woman's eyes widened in disbelief as she semi glared at him through her tearful gaze with hatred and disgust.

As much as he appreciated her challenging attitude, it'll be no fun otherwise, her continuous act of defiance is a constant thorn at his side. It was growing on his nerves each and every day. However, at the same time, it was exhilarating. That just makes breaking her all the more exciting.

But he must digress, her defiance and stubbornness… He was in no mood now. His patience was wearing thin. This was the third time she tried to defy him in less than ten minutes, and it may be amusing, but even _he_ had his limits.

Madara frowned. "Do it, _now_ ," he ordered her.

Naruko glared back at him with an equally determined expression. "No!"

That caused his temper to snap, the last of his patience gone. In a quick flash, his hand was wrapped around her neck, squeezing, but not tight enough to strangle her. He leered at her, lips twisted into a vicious snarl. He leaned in close until his face was merely inches away from hers.

"I do not want to have to repeat myself," he growled, icily. "You are testing the last of my patience, woman. _I_ decide what your punishment is, and you have _no_ right to refuse me. _Now pleasure yourself_ , my pet, or else I _will_ slaughter the Haruno girl and Nara boy. Am I making myself clear?"

There was a small whimper, but the blonde woman nodded nonetheless. She felt powerless and numb when her words of a few months ago were coldly thrown back at her. She _had_ requested and begged him to punish her in her friends' stead in order to spare Sakura's and Shikamaru's lives. But she thought her punishment would involve whipping her for days, or making her spend a week crawling on her hands and knees. He has done those multiple times. She wasn't expecting something like... _this_. It was the _last_ thing she _ever_ thought would happen.

The blonde Uzumaki's blue orbs burned with fresh tears. Was he really intending to treat her like a common whore? To degrade her to such a degree? A sense of disgust and nausea bubbled inside the pit of her stomach. She could almost throw up! Even if she was practically blackmailed and forced into this shameful and humiliating situation, being used to satisfy this evil, depraved, and perverted man's sexual gratification, that doesn't mean she didn't feel any less dirty and repulsed with herself for what she was about to do.

The small nod of utter defeat and compliance.

"Good," Madara purred in a coldly satisfying way. He let go of her, leaning back on his chair with that sickening smirk she hated so much. "This is your punishment. It's about time you learn how to be a woman. I'll teach you. I'll teach you how to please a man. With your body."

His repulsive statement sent cold shivers down her spine. She knew he was enjoying this. Enjoying the dominance he had over her, drinking in her shame and humiliation like a glass of fine wine. He sat in his chair with an air of haughty superiority and smug arrogance.

The evil overlord impatiently tapped her leg with his foot. "Get to work," he ordered with finality, showcasing no more room for protests or arguments. A clear threat hung in the air. Her friends' lives were dangling by the thread of this agonizing moment.

The grip she had on the desk tightened as she bit her quivering lips. With her back straightened, Naruko got into a more comfortable position on the desk. Well, as comfortable as she could get. Hesitantly, she slowly and horrifyingly spread her shaking legs up. When she saw Madara's dark and lustful gaze shoot straight down to her maidenhood, it took _all_ her willpower not to grab her clothes and dash out the room. Tears streamed down her face. She felt like a filthy, dirty whore.

Madara's smirk grew as he observed her tentative fingers head towards where, he was guessing, no man has ever touched before. As soon as she touched the outer parts, she quickly removed her fingers.

"Don't stop," he commanded, causing a small whimper to escape her, but she continued, nevertheless. It's not like she had a choice in the matter. He owns her. Mind, body, and soul. She was his to toy with and do as he damn well pleasure.

He slightly enjoyed the erotic display before him. These last few months have been very stressful for him. Building a world ruled by him was not easy. He needed some 'entertainment' to help relieve him.

The Uchiha ruler took note of how uncertain and wavering her movements were. How unsure and fearful she was. This must be the first time she has ever pleasured herself. She really was innocent. That's interesting. A twisted sense of darkly dressed triumphant flowed through. He wanted to show her the difference between pleasuring herself and him pleasuring her.

Naruko's head was turned away, so he couldn't fully make out her expression. But the shame and humiliation that currently bathed her scent was undeniably. And why shouldn't it be? She was performing something so degrading and mortifying right in front of him.

Her juices were starting to flow. Her scent was starting to permeate through the air.

"Spread your legs more and look at me."

His pet tried her best not to cry or make a sound as her gaze tearfully met his. He licked his lips as he continued to watch her. Her face screwed up in sickening embarrassment. Tears of disgrace and disgust flowed down her cheeks in tiny rivers. She felt more and more dirty and mortified as each moan escaped her. Her blue eyes glittered with shame, but he could see the faint trace of desire behind them. He almost laughed. She really was a woman of virtue. It was all delicious. The control and dominance he had over her was simply divine.

He ignored the throbbing bulge in his pants. He would deal with it later. He won't take her. Not yet. Now wasn't the time. There were still other women he could use to quench his need after this performance. This one...before him...was special. He was saving her for later.

The strongest woman in the world, the former hope of the Shinobi Alliance was pleasing herself before him. What more could he ask for? Furthermore, this wasn't just for sexual pleasure, this was to showcase the power he had over her. She was his toy. His pet. His slave. And it's about time she realized it. He would snuff every bit of her defiant and rebellious nature she had left until she was completely and utterly submissive and obedient.

He eyed her other hand as she went to cover her mouth as her moans progressively became louder with each passing minute. He could tell she was reaching her limit, judging by the morbidly ecstatic expression that flashed across her eyes.

"Who do you belong to?"

It took a few seconds before she finally replied. "I am yours, L-Lord Madara," she breathed out, deeply.

"And?"

"I-I p-p-pledge only to serve Lord M-Madara."

He could easily tell it was becoming difficult for her to pledge herself to him through her growing moans.

"I live only for Lord Madara."

He licked his lips. That's right! She was his and his alone. She belonged to _him_! And she would keep saying it until it's etched into the very core of her being.

"Everything I am belongs to L-Lord MADARA!" she practically screamed, reaching her limit. Her entire body was quivering as she rode out her release.

Madara watched the exciting scene before him. He activated his Sharingan, wanting to engrave every moment of her first time reaching her peak to memory. Her shamefully flushed face. The rapid rising and falling of her breasts, which, by the way, had hardening nipples as she took deep breaths to regain her breathing. Her entire nude body glistened with sweat. The overflowing of juices leaking from her maidenhood. Everything was committed to memory.

"You may go now," he casually dismissed her. He wasn't interested in seeing her or hearing what she had to say. He got what he wanted. For now. He didn't look to see if she left already or not, but sense he could feel her presence near him anymore, she must've left the minute he announced her dismissal.

Though, he did need to get someone to clean up this mess.

* * *

Later that night, Madara was busy bedding a woman to help him get rid of the lustful need of that morning. He plowed the woman underneath with abundant force. Her relentlessly cries filled the room. He leaned forward to take her right breast into his mouth, sucking on it, greedily. Her breasts were decently big, but not as big as Uzumaki's. The force of each of his thrusts rocked the bed repeatedly.

The woman that was crying and moaning in constant ecstasy under him had pale blonde hair and blue eyes that were a lighter shade than the Uzumaki's. Speaking of which, she also looked to be Uzumaki's age. Probably why he picked her because of their similar appearance. What was she again. A Yamanaka, yes? That was her clan name, if he recalled.

He forgot what her full name was, and, honestly, he doesn't give a damn. All he cared about was she was good fuck that he needed to use to release his sexual frustrations on. They've been at it for hours, and he has already made her summit three times.

When the time came, he immediately pulled out and finished himself on her. He sprayed his essence, and it landed on her stomach, face, and her breasts. He kept stroking himself until he was completely emptied. The woman had already passed out.

Madara stared at the unconscious woman before him, imagining Uzumaki in her place. He wondered how soft her skin would feel, how different she would taste from all the other women he has fucked so far, what her cries of pleasure would sound like as he was bedding her.

He smirked, darkly. Very soon. Very soon he would find out. It was only a matter of time. He was going to defile and rebuild his little flower. He just had to be patient.

* * *

 **(A/N: That's the end of chapter four! Did you enjoy it? There are a couple of things I want to say.**

 **Was this too much? Did this happen too soon? This is something I wanted to write, but I didn't know if it should be inputted for now or later. I'll hear your thoughts on it.**

 **This was undeniably cruel and twisted of Madara. He's slowly knowing where to hit Naruko where it hurts, breaking her down until there's nothing left. I wanted to showcase the sexual pleasure Madara gets when he has complete control and power over Naruko. To me, Madara looks like the type to get sexually aroused from having a power dominance over someone. This is another form of sexual abuse, and no doubt it would traumatize her later. Being a virgin, this whole traumatic experience would haunt her later.**

 **That's all! Leave any comments, suggestions, and questions in a review, and thanks for reading!**


End file.
